Joey Ten (EP)/extensions
Joey Yung's 3rd EP released in 2010, Joey Ten, released with 9 covers. The covers mean 9 differnet images of Joey as a "Diva with a thousand faces" (with a microphone in each cover). Album etymology Joey the Voice The idea is from classical composer, Beethoven and the Phantom of the Opera song. It use the image of a mysterious diva and she sings out her secret voice also. That's why the designer of the headpiece, Jay Chow designed the headpiece just like Baron Ashura, the one looks like men and women. Joey the Queen "Queen" is essential of the theme, "Diva with a thousand faces". However, wearing a glittering crown is not special enough. Therefore, the designer integrated the crown, make-up and hair style, using hair to replace metal and create this big special headpiece, creating the image Victorian Queen diva. Dancing Joey Inspired by the dynamic aerobic dance, whichever is dynamic and lively rhythm. With a giant shoulder costume designed by Petra Storrs, creating the image of a lively young diva. Joey the Dragon This is modeled from the 60s and 70s lounge singers. "Dragon" in Chinese legend is miraculous animal. It is also a symbol of the emperor in the past. Therefore, some Joey's classical lyrics in Chinese style were embroidered on the back of the cheongsam. Plus the dragon and other elements, creating the image of a Eastern diva. Joey the Chofy Everyone knows that Joey likes Miffy, so the designer turned the originally-planned bunny girl and white Chofy into all black. They also painted Joey in black body. Plus the rabbit's ears headpiece by Stephen Jones from Joey's own and a cross-styled microphone (represent the cross mouth of Miffy), turning Joey into a black Chofy. Joey the Phoenix According to legend, the Phoenix is an undead bird. It is generally described with red feather, so Joey put on the red showpeice created by Alexander McQueen, creating the image of the Phoenix diva. Joey the Rocker This is typical of the exaggerated rock style, with a rivet of the avant-garde hard rock clothing, the image of rebellious rocker greatly subvert the people, as the diva has always been stereotyped as a feminine impression, creating the image of a strong diva. Joey the Fighter It is modeled from female wrestlers, creating two diva/fighters would battle till the end. Joey wore the tight onepiece jumsuits, with the fighters' headgear. The wig was inspired by the recent rise in exaggerated hairstyle, becoming the fighters' unique weapon (霹靂扭花毒龍鑽). Album fashion Joey the Voice *Outfit by unknown. Headpiece by Jay Chow. JoeyTen EP1 Front.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside42.jpg JoeyTen_EP1_Booklet_Inside4.jpg JoeyTen Postcard7 Front.jpg Joey the Queen *Oufit by JOYCE and MCL. JoeyTen EP2 Front.jpg JoeyTen_EP2_Booklet_Inside5.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside66.jpg JoeyTen_EP_Final_Sticker7.jpg Dancing Joey *Outfit by Petra Storrs. JoeyTen EP3 Front.jpg JoeyTen_EP3_Booklet_Inside4.jpg JoeyTen_EP3_Booklet_Inside5.jpg JoeyTen_EP_Final_Sticker10.jpg Joey the Dragon *Outfit by unknown. JoeyTen EP4 Front.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside9.jpg JoeyTen_EP_Final_Sticker8.jpg JoeyTen Postcard1 Front.jpg Joey the Chofy *Outfit by H&M and I.T. Headpiece from Joey's own by Stephen Jones. JoeyTen EP5 Front.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside45.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside48.jpg JoeyTen Postcard4 Front.jpg Joey the Phoenix *Showpiece by JOYCE/'Alexander McQueen'. JoeyTen EP6 Front.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside15.jpg JoeyTen_EP6_Booklet_Inside5.jpg JoeyTen Postcard6 Front.jpg Joey the Rocker *Outfits by Gucci. feat_20100112200536613.jpg JoeyTen_CharactersAlbum_Inside54.jpg img_20100112200554814_innerb.jpg JoeyTen Postcard3 Front.jpg Joey the Fighter 1 *Onepiece jumpsuit by Pam Hogg of Hogg Couture. JoeyTen EP8 Front.jpg JoeyTen_EP8_Booklet_Inside3.jpg JoeyTen_EP8_Booklet_Inside5.jpg JoeyTen_EP_Final_Sticker9.jpg Joey the Fighter 2 *Onepiece jumpsuit by Pam Hogg of Hogg Couture. JoeyTen EP9 Front.jpg JoeyTen_EP9_Booklet_Inside5.jpg JoeyTen_EP9_Booklet_Inside3.jpg Fighter2.jpg References *Joey Ten booklet *JoeyFans.com "EastTouch" magazine Category:Fashion Category:Joey Ten